bibleresourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven
Mentioned in: *Acts 1:2 - "until the day he was taken up to heaven, after giving instructions through the Holy Spirit to the apostles he had chosen." *Acts 1:11 - “Men of Galilee,” they said, “why do you stand here looking into the sky? This same Jesus, who has been taken from you into heaven, will come back in the same way you have seen him go into heaven.” *Acts 2:2 - Suddenly a sound like the blowing of a violent wind came from heaven and filled the whole house where they were sitting. *Acts 2:5 - Now there were staying in Jerusalem God-fearing Jews from every nation under heaven. *Acts 2:19 - I will show wonders in the heaven above and signs on the earth below, blood and fire and billows of smoke. *Acts 2:34 - For David did not ascend to heaven, and yet he said, “‘The Lord said to my Lord: “Sit at my right hand *Acts 3:21 - Heaven must receive him until the time comes for God to restore everything, as he promised long ago through his holy prophets. *Acts 4:12 - Salvation is found in no one else, for there is no other name given under heaven by which we must be saved.” *Acts 4:24 - When they heard this, they raised their voices together in prayer to God. “Sovereign Lord,” they said, “you made the heaven and the earth and the sea, and everything in them. *Acts 7:49 - “‘Heaven is my throne, and the earth is my footstool. What kind of house will you build for me? says the Lord. Or where will my resting place be? *Acts 7:55 - But Stephen, full of the Holy Spirit, looked up to heaven and saw the glory of God, and Jesus standing at the right hand of God. *Acts 7:56 - “Look,” he said, “I see heaven open and the Son of Man standing at the right hand of God.” *Acts 9:3 - As he neared Damascus on his journey, suddenly a light from heaven flashed around him. *Acts 10:11 - He saw heaven opened and something like a large sheet being let down to earth by its four corners. *Acts 10:16 - This happened three times, and immediately the sheet was taken back to heaven. *Acts 11:5 - “I was in the city of Joppa praying, and in a trance I saw a vision. I saw something like a large sheet being let down from heaven by its four corners, and it came down to where I was. *Acts 11:9 - “The voice spoke from heaven a second time, ‘Do not call anything impure that God has made clean.’ *Acts 11:10 - This happened three times, and then it was all pulled up to heaven again. *Acts 14:15 - “Friends, why are you doing this? We too are only human, like you. We are bringing you good news, telling you to turn from these worthless things to the living God, who made heaven and earth and sea and everything in them. *Acts 14:17 - Yet he has not left himself without testimony: He has shown kindness by giving you rain from heaven and crops in their seasons; he provides you with plenty of food and fills your hearts with joy.” *Acts 17:24 - “The God who made the world and everything in it is the Lord of heaven and earth and does not live in temples built by hands. *Acts 19:35 - The city clerk quieted the crowd and said: “People of Ephesus, doesn’t all the world know that the city of Ephesus is the guardian of the temple of the great Artemis and of her image, which fell from heaven? *Acts 22:6 - “About noon as I came near Damascus, suddenly a bright light from heaven flashed around me. *Acts 26:13 - About noon, King Agrippa, as I was on the road, I saw a light from heaven, brighter than the sun, blazing around me and my companions. *Acts 26:19 - “So then, King Agrippa, I was not disobedient to the vision from heaven.